


Kiss the Prince

by DarkWaters



Category: Farscape, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extreme AU, F/M, Fem!Kirk, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaters/pseuds/DarkWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, Prince of Vulcan, is due to be named successor to the crown but due to his cousin T'Pring he may not be able to. The stipulation of having a compatible mate to rule beside him has been impossible. His DNA was poisoned. T'Pring may become the next Empress and destabilize Vulcan's neutrality by aligning them with the Klingons. It is imperative that Spock finds a compatible mate. </p><p>Jo-Anne Kirk is trying to take down her parents murderer, Nero but he is also hunting her for the secret of Red Matter that Spock Prime bestowed to her upon his death. When she is trying to make ends meet on a cargo run to the secretive planet Vulcan, a simple kiss to the Vulcan prince ends up changing her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jo-Ann Kirk was in the middle of her latest set of calculations, courtesy of one old vulcan when a red alert sounded. Dropping her stylus and PADD, she ran out of her small quarters. The Enterprise was a barely serviceable cargo ship but it was her home and her hope. 

Since her birth, it had been an end goal to rid the universe of Nero. The radiation from his entry into her universe had altered her DNA, making her into who she was today. His attack on her parent's ship had resulted in the death of her father, brother and, subsequently due to her difficult birth, her mother, leaving her alone in the world until she had been picked up by a crazy old Vulcan that had also been from Nero's universe. 

He hadn't been in time to stop the loss of the Kelvin but he had been able to force the Romulan ship into retreat. He had quickly adopted baby girl Kirk, born on escape shuttle 37, and hid her away to teach her everything he knew to keep her safe and to eventually take down her parents' killer. 

It had been two years since he'd left her, too. He had died after their raid on the Klingon prison planet. They had destroyed the futuristic ship and Selek had successfully wiped all of the Klingon's intelligence on it and it's technology. While the prison burned around them, she had held him as he lay dying. Her provider, her protector, her father from another universe. He had gifted her with the knowledge of his lifetime and his achievements through a meld. His parting gift to help her stay safe and finish his work of protecting this universe from the havoc that Nero could bring.

Selek's world was vastly different. Earth was a part of a United Federation of Planets, as was his home planet of Vulcan. Here...Earth had a type of Federation but Vulcan remained an independent, neutral system. The outlying colonies had joined with Earth but the main system preferred their neutrality. They were a mysterious super power in the alpha quadrant. Outworlders were not welcomed often, trade even more rare. Some people said they were barbaric savages while others maintained the belief that they had no emotions. The colonies were a logic based vulcanoid species, calm and intelligent. They did not speak of their home world simply to explain the reason for their leaving was that the majority of their species did not wish to adhere to the emotional control Surak stipulated.

It wasn't long after Selek's death (as she later learned, Ambassador Spock) that Jo had discovered that Nero and some of his crew had survived their attack and had turned hunted had soon became the hunter rather than prey. His resources became greater when he joined the Romulan empire. He soon found out that Selek had passed down his knowledge of the dangerous substance known as red matter to Jo-Anne and got full dispensation from the Romulan Star Empire to hunt her down to obtain that information. 

Since then, it had been a continuous strategic retreat by Kirk until she could find a way to take him down. Selek's knowledge had helped her build up a small side business of cargo trading with the primary being determining a way to destroy Nero. Her crew was small and so was her ship but it was home.

Chekov was her navigator and best hope to figure out the mess Selek left in her mind. Sulu was her pilot while Nyota was her second in command and best negotiator. She was the other half of her business and Jo couldn't run it without her. Scotty kept their ship together and provided the best moonshine this side of the alpha quadrant. They were a motley group but they were loyal and the best at what they did.

Stepping onto the small bridge, Jo saw that the lights were dimmed to the emergency reds. Sulu and Chekov were sitting rigidly in their seats, the lights on their panels showing a weapons lock on their ship clearly making them nervous. Jo turned to Uhura who was typing on the comm panel frantically trying to reach someone.

"Uhura, what's going on? You sent our ident in? We're expected. Late as hell but expected."

Uhura ignored her and continued typing. The view screen showed they were surrounded by automated weapons platforms, the heads of their phaser cannons glowing an ominous red. 

"Unidentified ship, you are in violation of Vulcan airspace. Our borders are closed at this time." 

"Chekov? Back us off real slow." Kirk told the young russian.

"Keptin, I can't. They have us locked in a helix formation. We're trapped." His shoulders were tense and fingers white as he gripped the board.

Dammit! She knew she shouldn't have accepted the trade agreement with the Vulcans. Her hold was full of useless Fav'init seeds that the P'Jem colony had contracted her to transport and now she was about to be blown up for a bunch of damn flowers.

"Captain! They're hailing us!" Uhura shouted.

"On screen." Now they were gonna get some damn answers. Jo straightened her jacket and moved forward so that she would be the focal point of attention. 

The screen lit up, a young vulcan woman sat at a desk frowned at them, her sharp angular features showing her displeasure at doing a task he probably considered beneath her.

"I am Councilor Tyno of the Vulcan Empire. We do not detect any-" Her eyes fastened on Jo and darted to Uhura, an interested gleam lit up on her features before it was quickly schooled back to the bored visage of earlier. "-advanced weaponry or significant technology on your vessel. Our borders are closed to outsiders at this time. State your business." Jo was glad Scotty was down with his engines and didn't hear the slur against his baby.

Jo stiffened under her gaze, brushing a long strand of blond hair behind her ear. "We are transmitting our trade contract now. We were requested by the P'Jem colony to bring supplies to our contact in the Shi'Kar province." 

Kirk glanced back at Uhura who nodded, signaling that she sent their documentation. The vulcan on screen glanced over the paperwork with one eye still fixed on the two women. It was starting to make her nervous. 

"I can see that. In that case, we welcome you to Vulcan. As it is during our coronation time, security has been elevated. No weaponry is permitted on the planet." She smiled and Jo felt uneasy." To apologize for our inhospitable welcome even though you were invited to Vulcan, feel free to take advantage of our hospitality free of charge for the duration of your stay with us and we will assist with the unloading of your cargo."

Jo threw up a hand. "That's not-"

"We insist."

Before she could argue the vulcan terminated the connection.

"What on earth was that?" Sulu spun around and Jo honestly didn't know.

She turned to Chekov. "They still got us in a lock?"

Chekov scanned over his console, eyebrows drawn together. "Yes, Keptin but they have modified it to allow us passage to the planet. I am receiving coordinates now." 

Jo ground her teeth in irritation. "Well, looks like they rolled out the red carpet for us. Who are we to refuse their...hospitality." Her experience with Selek had compelled her to trust Vulcans as a race but now, she was kicking herself and she hoped like hell her naïveté didn't end up getting them killed.

"Take us in." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jo shook herself roughly as the ship powered down in the shipping yard. She hated having to land her ship on planets. Every time she was surprised that it held together. Probably due to luck and a certain Scottish engineer. 

"And we are down." Sulu turned back smirking, knowing how much Kirk hated landings.

"Smart ass." She grumbled and he laughed harder at her.

"Kirk?"

Jo turned, catching Uhura who was waiting at her elbow.

"The Vulcans are waiting to board and..." She glared at the wall as if she could see them through the metal. "...I don't trust them with the cargo. Something's not right. They've already issued payment even though they haven't inspected the cargo. I think I'm going to stay aboard with Scotty and co-ordinate the transfer."

Kirk frowned at Uhura, agreeing with what she was saying but a good customer wasn't necessarily a bad one just...unusual.

"You just want to have some alone time with that husband of yours, don't you?" Jo smiled at the darkening of Uhura's cheeks.

"Guilty as charged but not until the job is done." She handed over the small handheld PADD she was carrying. "But another thing is that we have been invited to a small celebration. The key word being 'we'. It could be loosely interpreted as the entire crew but they mostly want 'the captain and first officer' who handle the transactions."

Jo scrutinized the form and sighed. It was worded politely as a request but it was anything but. Selek had warned her about the social obligations with Vulcans. You could easily offend and considering a trade contract with them was rare and valuable, she didn't want to push it.

"Coward. You're abandoning me." Jo muttered.

"You know it. Councilor Tyno creeped me out and it's been too long since Scotty and I have had a minute alone." Uhura smiled and spun on her heel, ponytail flipping behind her almost mocking Jo. 

Jo huffed, turning to her helmsman and navigator. "I can depend on you two as my wingmen, right?" 

Both men eyed each other, unsure. "Well-" Sulu started but was interrupted by an elbow in the ribs by Chekov.

"Of course, Keptin! You can count on us."

The PADD directed them across the city square to a large structure. It looked as if it had risen out of the ground rather than be built from it. It's tall spires stretched high in the sky, almost looking like it could reach T'Kuht, Vulcan's sister planet which hung low in the night sky. 

Even though it was late evening, the heat had yet to tone down into a true desert night. Jo pulled a tie from her pocket and pulled her long hair back from her face now covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Her traveling companions huffed next to her, pulling at their collars to try and compensate for the thinner air.

A rhythmic thumping was her first impression as they entered the building and Jo was taken aback, her original beliefs of the vulcan people shaken. Selek's memories were nothing like this. 

The large room had music playing, couples tucked off in corners and drinks exchanged. Jo even saw a few kissing in the human was but it seemed to be a strange ritual of sorts. The walls were draped in deep red fabrics, giving everything a sort of secretive haze. The vulcan men wore various designs of clothing, most accentuating extremely muscular chests. Black tunic-like pants hugged their legs while a sash held them up. The men's hair was typically short, tucked behind delicately pointed ears that was at odds with the whole rugged appearance. They almost seemed on the prowl.

The women on the other hand were very different. They were dressed in very form fitting red dresses, some with their midriffs showing, their hair tied in intricate designs on their heads, gold accents throughout the delicate knots. Some women wore jewelry, a large orb in the hollow of their throat, black or a glittery red and all had make-up artfully done. Jo felt rather underdressed in her black slacks, work boots and white shirt. 

"So this is the fabled home world of the vulcans." Sulu's eyes tracking a female who was watching him back with slight interest.

Chekov nodded excitedly. "Yes. They declared their intentions to stay neutral and independent over 1900 years ago, the break away colonies leaving then. No one ever thought they'd survive but they have and thrived. The Federation and the colonies have failed at every attempt to get them to forge a coalition. Their knowledge and skills at science, the arts and even war is revered."

The trio made their way to the bar, each taking a seat either side of Kirk. Jo signaled for the bartender when a woman with a round face sidled up to Sulu holding a small tear-shaped bottle in one hand. She opened it and used the lid that had a dropper to place a drop on her tongue, offering the other end to Sulu with a smile.

Kirk threw out an arm. "Oh no. He doesn't rave anymore."

The woman smiled brighter, her eyes fixed on Sulu. "It won't hurt him. It's just for the kiss." 

Sulu shrugged and threw a smirk at Chekov before accepting a drop on his tongue. Both her and Chekov watched in curiosity as they touched the tips together before pulling away. "Tastes like an old-"

The woman surged forward, wrapping a possessive arm around the helmsman's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sulu's hand jerked in surprise before stilling as she pulled away with a disappointed expression and left.

He had maybe a minute before another woman walked up and performed the strange ritual. She left disappointed for some reason and Sulu had a lazy smile on his face.

"Perfect. An entire planet designed for your rutting instincts." Kirk snapped.

"I am never leaving this planet." Sulu pumped a fist into the air and wandered off leaving her and Chekov who had turned a bright shade of red matching the hanging fabrics. 

Kirk turned to her companion but was met with a large, handsome vulcan male, his hand holding the tiny bottle and a predatory glint in his eye that made her flush to the roots of her hair. "Uh...no, thanks. Try him." She threw a thumb pointing at Sulu who had started the ritual with a third woman. "He seems to love kissing." 

She scooted under the beefy arm of a very disappointed man and moved to a more secluded area, catching sight of Chekov stuttering at a vulcan female of his own. She decided to keep an eye on her crew. It seemed like it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's chapter 2. I have no idea why I don't seem to be able to do italics or bold in the text so for that, I am sorry. I would love a Beta if anyone wants to offer and I hope that this chapter is ok. This story tore me away from my other projects because it was begging to be written. I love reviews! They make my day!

Chapter Two

T'Pring sat back, her excitement palpable as she surveyed the room. Soon, everything she had worked for would be hers. In a matter of solar days she would be named successor to the crown as it should be. 

Spock should never have been considered for the crown. His mixed blood may have been kept a secret from the public but she knew of his weakness and that of his father. Humans were an inferior species. They lacked physical strength, their intelligence was laughable and their sentimentality was pathetic. Sarek made a grave error when he had chosen to mate with the human Amanda Grayson. It was fortunate that she had perished on an Earther ship when she had decided to visit her family on Earth. She was a had been a weak influence.

"T'Pring, my intended, it appears that there is a female that your dear cousin has yet to kiss or have dragged in for genetic testing."

Stonn's words broke through her musings, a surge of disbelief swarming her. "What?" She growled, her drink shattering in her grip as she vaulted to the edge of the balcony. 

Below, she could see a human female, her yellow hair a stark contrast to the sea of black and brown of her fellow vulcans. She was sat against a wall, sipping a plaas savas juice and watching the crowd around her with a frown on her face. 

"Your fiancé is correct. You told me the borders were closed. No new visitors."

T'Pring's head snapped up at the deep growl. Her associate, Karn, moved closer, his eyes narrowing on her. She despised Klingons but they were a necessary evil to achieve her goals.

"And you said it didn't matter." She countered. "That I would assume the throne no matter how many potential suitors were brought in because Spock will never find a compatible female."

"His chemical compatibility has been irrevocably altered. Our scientists made sure of that. You will be Empress." He growled.

"Your scientists had better be sure." She glared at the Klingon, his cranial ridges were thrown into stark relief by the lights only emphasizing his sheer alienness. "Do you realize that my uncle has begun negotiations with the Federation? If I am not named successor to the crown, I know that they will turn away from the mighty Klingon Empire, instead allying themselves with the weak." 

Karn growled, his grip on the railing tightened causing the wood to creak.

"If you don't become Empress, I will not marry you." Stonn whispered into her ear. T'Pring was tempted to tell him she did not care but he knew too much.

T'Pring scowled at Karn and turned her attention back to the floor below her. Knowing her dear cousin, he wouldn't wait long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clearly Vulcans didn't need much sleep to function the next day. It was well past 0200 and Jo could see Chekov was slumping in his stool, a large vulcan man holding him around the shoulders and stroking his hair with a tender expression while Sulu was snoring next to her. It was time to head back to the ship. If things went to plan they would be leaving by tomorrow afternoon after they stocked up on a few necessities. 

"C'mon Sulu." She elbowed him in the ribs and got a grunt in reply. "Lightweight." She muttered and shoved him hard. He jerked awake, eyes flying open and Jo could see an impressive hickey on his neck. Apparently, vulcans were biters. Jo smirked when he found the bruise and groaned in embarrassment.

"Go get Pavel. I think that he may have made friends a little too easily." 

Sulu blanched at the sight but complied leaving Jo to collect her leather jacket and throw a few credits on the table even though they had been free. Jo didn't like hand-outs. She turned and almost collided with a tall vulcan woman, her expression haughty as she looked down at her, her dark robes billowing around her. It took her a minute in her sleepy haze but Jo placed her.

"Councilor Tyno! It's..." Jo struggled to find a word to describe seeing her but decided to throw on the charm to get out faster. "...pleasant to see you again but we are about to head back to our ship-"

"Your ship is still in the final stages of unloading. A moment longer will not affect your schedule unduly." 

Jo grimaced at the woman's interruption. "Of course, councilor. What can I do for you?" 

She put her jacket back on her seat and smiled tightly, her unease at being watched by the woman increased. Tyno moved aside and a man moved forward holding one of the small tear shaped bottles. Jo felt her heart speed up at the sight of him.

He was big, his chest and arms were nothing but muscle covered by a small red vest that looked as if it was straining at the seams. Black tunic pants hugged his toned legs down to his calves where black boots started. His hair looked windswept, almost like he'd done it on purpose, his ears tapered into elegant tips that were barely hidden. His face was regal in appearance, a chiseled jaw showed determination but it was his eyes that caught Jo's attention. Deep dark brown that drew her in. They were beautiful but there was a glint of mischief in them that was in stark contrast to his serious appearance. She could feel the heat flooding her face and knew she had to get out of there.

"I'm all partied out. Maybe another time." She moved around only to have her move countered and still, the man stood in front of her.

"Please."

His voice was a deep baritone, the sincerity behind his plea caused Kirk to shiver. When Jo looked up, he looked down. His hand raised up and fingertips gently brushed down her cheek, an almost electric tingling followed their trail. Jo swallowed, throat suddenly dry and nodded. 

"Thank you." He smiled and Jo shivered at the intense look. He carefully opened the bottle, placing a drop on his tongue then moved to her. She felt compelled by him and opened her mouth, allowing him to do the same. It had an oily texture but no flavor.

He leaned forward and Jo held her breath, her heart beating a violent tattoo against her ribs. The second their tongues touched it was like an explosion on the tip of her tongue, overwhelmingly sweet.

She leaned back to catch her breath but couldn't. His large hand caught her at the back of her neck and cradled her skull, fingers threading through her hair as he moved forward and caught her lips. Jo's mouth opened in a gasp and he pressed in, his tongue twining against hers, spreading the sweet flavor into her mouth.

Jo's toes curled as he deepened the kiss, his other hand holding her hip possessively as he tilted her head and pulled her closer, licking into her mouth, tasting her. A warmth spread throughout her, pooling in her stomach and lower as he moved against her. Her head buzzed with a pleasant sensation making her dizzy and her hands reached up, clutching at his chest in an attempt to ground herself. 

He leaned back after what felt like hours with a final nip to her lips, a promise of more that made her knees shake and he was smiling, his eyes black with only a thin ring of brown surrounding them and it made him look feral.

"Uh..." Jo caught her breath and swallowed, her legs wobbling like a newborn foal's as she righted herself and touched her lips, tingling and kiss-swollen. "Kind of like molasses." She mumbled and started to trip over her feet and the man moved quickly, guiding her gently to her chair as if she was made of glass and she glared at him. She was not some swooning maiden.

"The kiss was sweet." He said to Tyno and eyed Kirk, muscles tense and it seemed like he was holding himself back. He stared at her for a moment, a satisfied smirk quirking his lips before turning and sweeping out of the room.

"Guards." Tyno shouted and Jo was suddenly surrounded, four men and women with weapons. Kirk was pulled up by a woman that could have given an Amazonian a run for her money and they took up a formation around her.

Chekov and Sulu were on the other side, shocked expressions on their faces as she was marched away from the bar. They looked ready to leap in and try and rescue her but three humans that were tired against five vulcans...with weapons was not good enough odds. She jerked her head and mouthed later as they moved her to the exit.

Sulu looked like he had swallowed a lemon, lips pursed angrily and fists held at his side but he gave a terse nod of understanding while Chekov glared at her ouright. She knew Uhura was going to kill her.

They led her outside and into a waiting car, Kirk squished in the middle in the backseat between the two largest of the group while Councilor Tyno left ahead of them in her own car, a smug smile on her face. Jo briefly considered making a run for it but the moment she had moved slightly away from the group, the woman next to her had grabbed her upper arm in a vise-like grip and steered her gently but forcibly back.

The desert passed in a blur, the dark outlines speeding past and it was quiet and tense in the hovercar. The sound of a shrill beeping caused Jo to jump and she had to squirm to grab her comm out of her back pocket, the guards either side of her watching.

"Kirk here."

"Kirk! What the hell's going on? The Vulcan Imperial Guard has come down here and impounded our ship!"

Uhura was practically screaming. Jo winced as continued. 

"First, they made us go through a health screening, taking my blood and after an hour they left. Then they came back five minutes ago while Scotty and I were...anyway, they said they have orders that we can't leave. What did you do?!?" The last words were a growl and Jo was about to respond when her communicator was snatched out of her hand.

"No communications." The ape next to her held her comm unit and Jo bristled.

"Now look here, cupcake-" Jo snapped but stopped as he crushed the device in one hand. Well, shit. 

Jo shifted in her seat and stared straight ahead, her anger starting to boil over. Her ship had been taken from her, her people stuck all because of some stupid misunderstanding. 

The cars slowed and Jo could make out an impressive structure. The darkness made it difficult to see but it was a forbidding presence. The sheer size of the building was unbelievable. There were numerous towers and buttresses, the walls between them looked strong and imposing. Jo could see a number of guards, similar to the goons surrounding her, patrolling the building and Jo's heart sank knowing it was going to be almost impossible to escape.

Jo was lead out of the car and into the building. It made her think of the medieval castles in Earth history but there was a distinctly alien feel to it. The walls were an earthy tan stone, fabric scrolls with vulcan script were every few feet lit by flaming sconces. A plush red carpet at her feet muffled their footsteps as they moved through the entry and the loud clang behind her told Jo that the door had been locked. 

The maze of corridors left her in a daze until they came to a large open room. It was different from the rest of the castle. The lights were bright and artificial. A clinical smell of antiseptic made her recoil and back away only to bump into the chest of the guard behind her who didn't even seem to notice. 

"Ah, Captain Kirk. I'm pleased you could join us." Councilor Tyno came through the door opposite and following behind her was a human man, his hair was messy and shirt was rumpled, clearly having just been woken up.

The room they were in was clearly a type of medical bay. There were three biobeds lining the wall to her left, the screens above them were dark but clearly on stand-by. Cupboards and shelves were next to them filled with advanced equipment, bandages and hyposprays. They were meticulously labeled and organized and a tray on the counter next to the nearest bed had equipment laid out and ready for use. 

"Not like I had a choice." She growled.

Tyno gestured to the bed nearest to her and Kirk stuck out her chin and crossed her arms, fully defiant and Tyno sighed, her arm lowering.

"What is going on?" Kirk snapped.

"You kissed our prince."

"Because you asked me to. So?" 

"You're compatible."

Kirk blinked and shook her head slightly, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "What...does that mean?"

"It means that you can provide him with healthy children. That you can be his mate." 

Jo's hand dropped, incredulity made her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" 

Tyno stiffened, her eyes narrowing at Kirk. "We would like you to consider marrying our prince."

Jo laughed and looked around. It was an hysterical laugh. "You would just have to be this side of my life to understand how fucking insane that is?" 

The vulcan woman glared at Kirk who couldn't seem to take the situation seriously. "You would be empress. Most would die for this opportunity."

"Die. You see? Die is the operative word there. Am I under arrest?" She tilted her head and waited. Tyno pressed her lips together in irritation, a small line between her eyebrows as she fought to suppress a frown.

"Doctor McCoy here is going to perform a routine examination to determine the state of your health." She moved aside and the brown haired human stepped forward giving a perfunctory nod.

"Like hell he is." Jo crossed her arms. She hated doctors and most of all, this one looked like an asshole. He rolled his eyes at Jo like she was a recalcitrant child and grabbed a small wand-like instrument from the tray.

"Am. I. Under. Arrest?" She asked slowly. 

Tyno shifted uncomfortably. "Well...no."

"That's all I needed to know." Jo spun on her heel only to be stopped by the mountain of muscle behind her, weapons raised but not pointed at her. Growling Jo turned around. McCoy looked at Tyno who nodded and he moved forward slowly towards her.

"You are not under arrest, Captain but by order of the Emperor, as a potential suitor to the prince, you are to be placed in protective custody." 

Jo didn't see McCoy move but she sure as hell felt the sting in her neck. The sight of councilor Tyno started to blur, the edges darkening.

"You bastard." She cursed but all that really came out was a groan, her limbs becoming heavy as she started to fall. Arms caught her and her world tilted. The last words she heard was "I am sorry, Miss Kirk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had wanted to add Jo's meeting with Spock and Sarek but it's super late and I'm tired. I hope this will do in the meantime. I'm trying to expand on all the characters. Jo's meeting with Spock and Sarek will be amusing, to say the least.

Chapter Three

Nyota Uhura was furious. No. She was worried and furious. Jo wasn't responding to any of her comms. Her husband hadn't been able to track her handheld comm which meant it had either been destroyed or turned off with the power cell ripped out. Her money was on the former considering their ship was suddenly impounded. 

She'd thrown on what clothes she could and grabbed a hold-all to shove everything in reach into before the armed vulcan guards removed her and Montgomery from the Enterprise. It was nearly morning before she found Sulu and Chekov. 

Both young men had their heads in their hands and looked up dejectedly as she approached them, Scott in tow.

"And just where the hell have you two been?" She snapped.

Chekov winced and buried his head while Sulu looked round, almost paranoid, before answering. "We've been trying to get a hold of the captain and figure out why our ship isn't being released."

"And?" 

Sulu shrugged. Chekov lifted his head. The poor kid looked miserably guilty. "Eet was my fault." Sulu gripped his friend's arm in support. "No, Pavel. It was both our faults. We were supposed to be Jo's wingmen."

Uhura pressed her lips together and closed her eyes to collect herself. Signaling to the servers to be able to order some coffee or the vulcan equivalent, her and Montgomery sat down.

"You both know as well as me that Kirk could find trouble with her eyes closed whether or not we're there to bail her out."

Both men didn't look too reassured and she had to roll her eyes. "Remember the last time we went to Earth? She almost wound up enrolled in Starfleet and it's not like you can just quit an organization like that."

Sulu smirked at the memory. Even bloody and bruised after a bar fight, a Starfleet captain had tried to steal Jo away from them. He hadn't realized just how close her bond with Selek and her crew had been. This had been before Chekov had joined them and Sulu was new to their crew. Both he and Uhura had seen the longing in Jo's eyes. The possibility to explore space rather than her focus being the extermination of Nero and handling a small cargo trading company. Her sense of responsibility had won out and they had left together once their ship had been repaired at Riverside Shipyard.

"What happened to the lass, anyways?" Scotty passed around the tea that had arrived and started in on some vegetable mush that was served as a breakfast meal.

"She keesed a prince and zen zey took her." Chekov nodded to Sulu.

"Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. She didn't even seem to want to but they kind of cornered her." Frowning, Sulu continued. "The man and her seemed to get kind of into it but once they separated he said something to that Councilor Tyno and then left. After that, palace guards appeared out of nowhere and they basically frogmarched her out of here." 

Uhura wanted to pull her hair out. They were due at Andoria to collect a shipment meant for Betazed in a week. "Of all the stupid-" she cut herself off and took a deep breath before being bumped into roughly. Her tea sloshed over her fingers, burning them slightly and she glared at the offender only to see a broad back encased in armor and long black hair. Once he turned, Uhura had to stop herself from gasping in shock. 

"What the bloody hell are klingons doin' here?" Scotty whispered. 

"I dunno but I've never seen one without a hoard of weapons on him. They don't do peaceful celebrations." Sulu squinted and the Enterprise crew watched as the Klingon met up with a very angry looking vulcan woman and left in a hurry. 

"Crew of Enterprise." Uhura stiffened as she heard a familiar voice. One that had haunted her dreams since she had joined Jim's crew four years ago.

"I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting in person." 

Uhura's hand slapped to her hip where she'd normally have a phaser but came up empty due to Vulcan's weapons policy. The entire group moved back, fists clenched and ready to strike. 

Nero smiled unctuously down at the group, his smile menacing as he elbowed his way into their group.

"I'm unarmed and bear you no ill will. It's your captain that I am interested in." He opened his hands as if to prove he was harmless but they knew better. If he was here, they had to leave with their captain or come up with a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The kiss was sweet! The palace physician confirmed it! Your scientists failed and they're genetically compatible." T'Pring hissed at Karn. She was beyond furious. 

Karn growled at her and watched the group of humans from their secluded alcove. 

"The Emperor is going to be announcing their engagement later today!" She moved closer to the Klingon, practically snarling. "I am supposed to be named as successor to the crown, not my pathetic cousin!"

Karn had had enough. He spun and pinned the vulcan woman to the wall, his hands tight enough on her biceps that bruises bloomed under his fingertips. T'Pring's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear. "You will rule because we desire it, not because you do." 

He smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the light when he felt the woman's pulse jump under his hands. "Look at the bigger picture. There is more to the situation than meets the eye, T'Pring."

He spun her to face the group who now had a tattooed Romulan sitting with them. If the Romulans had planted this female to gain a foothold on Vulcan, then the Klingon Empire's plan to assume control was in jeopardy. He had spent three years gaining the trust of T'Pring, his superiors would not allow failure.

"I believe that the suitor to the crown will need to die tragically within a matter of days."

T'Pring shuddered under his grip but nodded in agreement. More information was needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirk woke with a curse and a gasp, arms out and ready to punch.

"Mornin'" 

Her head pounded and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. Damn doctors. Damn Vulcans. Jo looked around her room, squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight. It was enormous. Tan stone walls with heavy tapestries, the bed she was in could easily fit four people. Heavy drapes adorned the windows but had been pulled back to let light in. The furniture was all a type of heavy, dark wood leading Jo to think of antiques. A small alcove housed a collection of deadly looking weapons that she could only hope they were ornamental but the markings on the blades suggested they had been used...many times.

Jo turned to see McCoy sitting in an armchair next to her bed, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in speculation. It was then she noticed the smell of coffee. Two delicate cups with an actual french press sat on a silver serving tray, a small pitcher of cream and sugar bowl sat next to them.

"Coffee." She grunted as greeting.

McCoy harrumphed and poured a cup, handing it to her which she took gratefully. She couldn't kill the doctor before having some caffeine. 

"It's my own personal stash." He told her as he poured himself a cup.

Jo sipped the beverage and noticed she had different clothing on. She didn't even want to know. It was a form-fitting top, long sleeved and shimmery white, hugging every curve. A similarly tight pair of pants, white also, that ended in a boot-cut. She hated it. 

"I noticed a few poorly treated breaks in your bones. The emperor agreed that it would be best to repair the damage." 

Jo's grip on her cup tightened to the point that she was sure the ceramic creaked. 

"I was fine before with my bones the way they were." She snapped. 

"Oh, really? Can you honestly tell me that your left knee wasn't bothering you?" McCoy only looked amused at her glare which pissed her off more. She wasn't about to admit he was right.

McCoy ignored her silence and nodded to her body. "I figured you'd be more comfortable in those. They help regulate your body temperature so that you won't feel the heat as bad or the cold."

McCoy watched her thoughtfully and snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." 

She, again, didn't see him before a sharp stab and hiss hit her in the neck. Jo slapped a hand to the spot.

"To compensate for the lower oxygen til you adjust." He smirked and she just growled. That had hurt. 

Jo scooted off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She wasn't normally body shy but she felt vulnerable under McCoy's sharp gaze. There's a robe to go over your thermoregulator and supplies in the bathroom." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Jo quickly moved away.

She grumbled as she finished her morning routine and pulled on the soft boots. There was no way they'd hold up to any sort of real walking. The robe helped her feel a little more covered but she still wanted her jeans and steel-toed boots back. She pulled her hair into a twisted knot at the base of her neck and felt ready enough to face the day.

McCoy was waiting for her when she stepped out. "I figured you might prefer a tour from a human rather than Councilor Tyno. She takes a bit to get used to." 

"Is this my cell?" She waved an arm to indicate the room.

"Your room, for now." 

Rolling her eyes, Jo followed as McCoy led her out.

He showed her the gardens, the elaborate halls, and told her of the history behind the S'Chn T'Gai clan rule but he still hadn't answered why she was here. "Look, I'm sure this is all nice and everything, Doctor but why the hell am I here? I said no."

McCoy sighed and led her to a parlour. "You are the only female that we have found that can provide the prince with healthy children."

Children? Oh, hell no. That was not on her agenda. "You want an egg donation?" 

McCoy shook his head, his expression close to pity. "That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

McCoy's jaw clenched. "The eggs would be rejected by a vulcan womb before they implanted successfully."

"Then do a different human."

"There isn't enough time." 

Jo sighed in frustration. It was like everything she was saying was conveniently ignored. "I can't stay here. I told you all last night. I have a life, a job to do and friends. You aren't listening." 

The doctor moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems like that but look at it this way, it could be a blessing." 

"Most would say the burden of ruling is a curse rather than a blessing." 

Both humans turned. A tall, slim vulcan woman walked in. She was truly beautiful but her eyes were cold and distant. Her nose wrinkled when she looked Jo over as if she had smelled something particularly foul. 

Her hair was twisted up into an elegant coif, jewels sparkled around her throat and her make-up was artfully done to make her into an almost savage beauty. A rather plain young vulcan girl trailed behind her and adjusted the emerald cloak on her shoulders.

"Later." She hissed. "Ignorant girl." Shooing away the servant, she moved closer to Jo, her fingers touching her jewels and the sharp, long nails only added to the fearsome projection. 

"I'd like to have a word with my soon-to-be cousin. Alone." She said pointedly to McCoy. 

The doctor didn't look intimidated. "Miss Kirk isn't to be left unescorted at any time." 

"And who's orders dare to counter mind mine?" Her nails scratched at her cloak and Jo was surprised the fabric didn't tear. She was clearly someone who wasn't used to being defied. Jo would bet a month's salary this woman was a hair-puller in a fight. Definitely not used to doing a day's honest work or earning anything for herself. Spoiled.

"Your Uncle. Emperor Sarek." 

She sneered at the declaration. "You would do well to remember your station, doctor." She spun on her heel and left in a huff, the timid servant following with a nervous twitch.

"There's always one in every family." Jo shook her head sadly. "Just who was that bitch?" 

"T'Pring, next in line for the throne if Prince Spock fails to marry by the anniversary of his birth."

"Which is when?" Jo asked, knowing she was going to hate the answer.

"A week." 

Yeah...not the answer she was hoping for. 

A soft knock at the entry to the parlor interrupted Jo's retort. A servant entered and bowed. "There are visitors for you, Miss Kirk. They were...rather insistent." 

It was a bit of a shock to realize that the bow was for her. "Uh..." She turned to her guide. "Can I have a minute?" 

"Of course. I'll let security know. They'll be as unobtrusive as possible. You're free to roam around the palace but you're not authorized to leave." 

Jo's lips pulled down in annoyance.

"If you're not careful, the wind'll change and your face'll freeze like that, kid." He turned and left. Jo flipped him off at his back.

"I have a hypo that can fix that finger twitch." He quipped as he left and she quickly pulled her hand back remembering how heavy handed he was with those things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry about not updating! My brother passed away and I had to travel to England to handle the funeral and everything. I hope this chapter makes up for my procrastination. The next chapter will deal with Sarek and the baddies!

Chapter Four

Jo waited as Uhura and Scotty came into the small drawing room. She could see that they were tired and worried from the paleness of their faces and the lines of tension around their eyes. It only served to make her angrier and frustrated with the situation. 

Scotty settled himself on the small couch at the back and started to eat the krei'la bread T'Meri left as a small breakfast while Uhura paced, irritated.

"Nero's here." 

As if things couldn't get any worse. Jo cursed under her breath. 

"How do you know this?" Jo had been keeping the Enterprise and her crew in Federation space the past two years to prevent this. They weren't ready for a fight against Nero. The loss of Selek had hit them hard. His knowledge was invaluable and Jo was still trying to figure out the mess he left in her head to turn it to their advantage. 

"He offered us a deal to turn you in." 

Jo's head snapped up. "What? Timeshare at his condo from hell?" 

Uhura rolled her eyes.

"He said he'd leave the rest of us alone and not kill you if you let him have access to the information Selek left you in his meld." 

Kirk grit her teeth. There was no way she'd been betrayed. "And you said...?"

"That I'd talk to you about it." 

Jo's jaw dropped, shock leaking into her body. "What?" 

Her hands fisted in the wish to throttle her second-in-command.

"I was stalling! Listen, Kirk! Montgomery and I think it might be the safest option for you to..."

"To what? Get married?" Jo's eyes narrowed. "The prince might be a cute guy and it might be nice to go shopping every day for the rest of my life but I am not getting married!" Jo started pacing while Uhura's cheeks turned red from anger at being interrupted.

"As I was saying, the safest option would be for you to stay here in the palace. We have a better chance of figuring something out the longer you at least pretend to love this guy." Uhura flicked her ponytail and rolled her eyes at Jo's expression.

"Love? Love? There is no love! You have to get me out of this!" Pulling at her hair with an almost manic expression, Jo-Ann looked close to insane. 

"Marriage isn't that bad." Scotty said in a small voice.

Jo snorted and glared. "Figure something out. I, meanwhile, am going to find a prince, whose first name I don't even know, and am going to tell him that I am not his ticket to the throne." Jo spun on her heel and swept out of the room in a foul mood. 

She stormed through the halls, her anger keeping her movements clipped and stiff, as she moved towards the gardens at the back. The palace was bright and airy in the light of day, not as forbidding as it had appeared last night but it was still unwelcome. The servants bowed at Jo in passing with reverent stares that became annoying after the fifth time and made her change her route to find the prince to the exterior gardens.

Her theory of him escaping the confines of the palace like herself had proven correct when a servant pointed her in the direction of a large open area not too far from where Jo had started her trek.

The heat seemed to cause the air to shimmer around her. Jo stood at the edge of the clearing. A large vulcan male moved in a rhythmic, jerky fashion, his hands tightly gripping a staff-like device. On one end was a sharp blade-like implement and the other was a bell-shaped club thing. Jo-Ann easily recognized the lirpa. 

The prince swung it around in a tight arc, his wrists stiff and his feet firmly planted. Jo winced at the display. It was as if the prince was focusing the fighting type to use brute force. Selek had shown her a very different fighting style utilizing agility, the ability to take an opponent down in small increments not in one fell swoop. 

He pivoted, his back straight as he jerked the lirpa and lost control, the weapon clattering to the floor. 

"You're holding it wrong." Jo took pity on the prince, her anger placed on a back burner at the sight of failure. 

The prince's head snapped up with a growl, his body in a full defensive stance and Jo had to wonder what had happened to him for him to be so on guard.

Their eyes met and Jo felt a bolt of recognition. His eyes looked so familiar but she couldn't place him. She'd never been to Vulcan before and only knew one. The vulnerability in those eyes immediately was hidden as soon as he recognized her, a mask of impatience flew up.

"And what would you know of our ways, outworlder." Bending to collect the weapon, the prince brushed an errant strand of hair out of his face. He was only wearing loose pants held up with a blue sash and boots. 

Jo rolled her eyes. "Your grip is too tight and your stance needs to be shifted." 

The young prince moved forward, fast enough that Jo had to take a step back to compensate. 

"Uh...Jo-Ann Kirk. I don't think we've been properly introduced." He was so close she had to back up to see eye to eye. Well, eye to shoulder. 

The man looked down and smiled at her nervous attempt to assert dominance and Jo swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"Spock. After all, you are to be my wife in a matter of days." His confidence came back in the face of her nervousness. He was really an impressive looking man. 

"Show's what you know." She grumbled under her breath and Spock's smirk grew.

He thrust the lirpa into her hands and stepped back into the clearing, moving to the weapons rack at the edge and he picked up another one for himself. The one he held had different colorings to Jo's.

He moved into the opening stance, his grip and legs taught and ready to go, a defiant glint which Jo couldn't resist. Well, if that was how he wanted it.

Jo shrugged off the robe, leaving herself only in the white form fitting clothing from earlier.

"Are these the practice sets?" Joan asked as she moved to stand across from her opponent. It had been a long time since she had sparred with vulcan weapons with Selek. 

"I welcome the challenge." Spock answered.

Rolling her shoulders, Jo stretched her arms and moved into position, twirling the weapon and standing in a loose fighting stance, balancing lightly on the balls of her feet. It was heavier than her set back on her ship, the weight throwing her off slightly and forcing her to arch her spine to balance better.

"You do know I can't marry you, right?" Jo moved in a circle, Spock stalking her movements like a panther with dark eyes.

"I told you, I welcome the challenge." Spock struck, a quick forward thrust that Jo had to dodge quickly to prevent the blunt end hitting her on the shoulder. Jo spun and twisted ending up behind Spock so that when he turned, he looked surprised.

The challenge was definitely welcome to her as well. The sudden change in the atmosphere was almost electric as Spock eyed her as an opponent after her opening defense rather than prey. Jo smirked back and steadied her hands as adrenalin flooded her system. 

"Bring it on." She growled and Spock struck again, this time aiming the blade at her chest. Jo leaned back in a deep dip, her body twisting left to right and down. Jo seized her chance and kicked out with her left foot, sweeping in a low swing and kicked the Vulcan's leg with a firm but controlled kick. Spock's leg shook as Jo rolled away and he recovered quickly. He swung his lirpa down hard and Jo barely had time to bring her own up in time to parry the move. 

Jo twisted and turned, using Spock's strength against him and ending up back to back where Spock grunted in frustration and spun to face her.

His cheeks took on a green flush as he readied himself again and this time Jo struck first. Selek had always taught her to never fight angry. Control.

She feinted left and as Spock lunged Jo swung the blunt end of her lirpa to Spock's wrists, his weak point because of the strong but brittle grip, knocking the weapon out of his hands and she twisted fast on her toes to change her grip and swing with the blade.

The splash of green caused her to go cold in the face of her victory. It was supposed to be a tap, a bruise and all Jo could see was blood. The clang of her lipa on the ground was loud as she stared. 

Spock looked at Jo with wide, shocked eyes. The cut on his shoulder not deep but surprising. No-one had bested him before, let alone a female.

Spock touched the wound with his fingers, as if testing the reality of the situation. Jo's face had drained of all color.

"Oh my god!" She whispered and moved forward.

"I am uninjured." 

"Bullshit!" Jo was quickly recovering from her panic at hurting the prince and rapidly starting in on anger. "You do not spar with real weapons! I could have killed you!"

Jo shoved at the vulcan, the movement no more effective than that of a child's. 

"I highly doubt that, Jo-Ann." 

Another shove and Jo stomped over to her robe, tearing off a piece of the lining and marching back. Spock watched as she carefully wrapped the fabric around the cut, her delicate fingers quick and sure. 

"You idiot. What if I'd've hit an artery or a major muscle and cut deeper." She tied off the makeshift bandage and traced the edges with her fingers to check the tightness. Spock felt his heart speed up in his side at the caring gesture. The gentleness at odds with her words. It was very much like his own mother, to scold yet show compassion to those they cared for. A very human thing. 

His breath caught as her hand trailed along his arm. Even though he knew she was simply checking her work, it was pleasant. He could smell a sweet fruit fragrance from the soap that she must have used. It was likely that the human doctor, McCoy, supplied her with the items. Spock growled at the thought of another male supplying his mate with what she needed.

"Prince Spock? Are you ok?" Jo's face flushed at the deep growl and Spock quickly straightened and stepped away from her. He needed control.

He looked at the human, the female that was to be his wife. He still found it an amazing stroke of what his mother would have termed luck that she had been found. Most vulcan women were strong but demure and only used their words to attack. This woman used tactics, her hands and she seemed intelligent. His father had prepared a file on her and was still currently researching her. 

Spock found her...intriguing. He had felt the siren song of her mind from the first touch of her skin. Perhaps her mind was as compatible as her body. Spock ached to know but it was not yet time. He needed to convince her of the correct course of action, to accept his proposal and ensure his place as King when his father steps down. 

He could see the intelligence and defiance in her blue eyes, so rare on Vulcan. 

"I just came here to let you know I can't be what you want." Jo picked at her sleeve nervously, slowly moving back to the damaged robe and slipping it on over her thermal suit. 

Spock felt a cold sensation settle in his chest, his entire future was in this female's power. His very life.

"May I enquire as to why?" Spock placed his hands behind his back and stood waiting. 

Jo let out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair and causing it to come loose from the tie, golden strands framing her flushed face. "Well...several reasons." 

Spock watched as she paced. "I have my business."

"Your small shipping business. I have seen what the Enterprise is." 

Jo glared. "It may be small but it's still mine." She snapped.

Raising an eyebrow at the hostility, Spock could see he upset the human. "I meant no disrespect. I am struggling to understand why you would choose a dangerous profession over a position of royalty. If you desired, you could still run your business remotely from here." 

Growling, Jo straightened her robe and rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. There's also the fact that I don't even know you, let alone love you. On Earth, we don't marry people we don't love." 

Spock moved forward before Jo could respond, a hand cupping her cheek. "Then allow me to change your mind. Let me court you. Convince you to marry me." He could feel her tremble under his touch.

"You know you would never have looked twice at me if it wasn't the fact that I was the only one possible." Spock could barely hear her mumble.

Jo looked into his eyes and Spock could see the hurt in her big blue eyes. "No one ever looks twice." She muttered and tried to look away but Spock wouldn't allow it. He couldn't. 

"Circumstances may have forced me to look twice but I am grateful for it." He moved closer, Jo's breath hitching as Spock came close, their lips almost touching. "I would have never met you otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while! Things have been a bit nuts. Kids keeping me busy. I hope this chapter is ok! Drop me a line and let me know what you think! As always, thanks for reading!

Chapter Five

Sarek viewed the documents in front of him. His intelligence reports on his future daughter-in-law were extensive considering her young age. The medical reports next to the ever growing pile were more perfect than he could have hoped for. 

One report from the Klingon Empire was inconclusive but it had some suspicious evidence linking her to the attempted destruction of the prison Rura Penthe. 

Another report, this time from the Romulans, had her wanted but the reason was classified and he had yet to uncover the truth. He had had agents watching Kirk and her associates and knew some of the situation. The girl had knowledge that the Romulan Captain Nero wanted and she was afraid and desperate enough to keep that information from him. Sarek could use that to his advantage.

This report was the more intriguing one, however. Her file from Earth and the United Federation of Planets. It lists her biological parents and one sibling, all human, all deceased when the USS Kelvin was attacked. Her father had died a hero's death attempting to save as many lives as possible and was, to this day, honored by the people of the Federation. The daughter of a hero.

She had then been formally adopted, not by humans or her other living relatives, but by a vulcan. This man, Selek, did not exist other than a small file only noting his date of birth and date of death (also suspiciously matching the date of the attack on Rura Penthe). It was like he was a ghost. This was promising.

The possibility of the young human having an intimate understanding of vulcan custom rather than having to educate from scratch to make her appear more suitable for her future role was a large move in her favor. This was only exceeded by the fact that she was the daughter of an honorable man who died in battle protecting his people.

Jo-Ann was everything he could have hoped for in a mate for his son. He had originally wanted a Vulcan female but this would work better. The Vulcan Empire was under tremendous pressure to join an alliance. Any alliance and Sarek knew which one he would prefer. 

He had a few calls to make before greeting his soon to be daughter-in-law. 

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She could feel the heat from his body as he moved closer, his hand brushing against her causing a tingle to race up her arm. They were breathing each other in and Jo felt a heat settle into her as his arm trailed up hers to tangle in her hair and bring her to him. The first tentative press of his lips were soft, at odds with the fierce persona Spock portrayed.

His other hand moved up her side, causing her to gasp in surprise as it brushed against her breast and moved further back where it rested on her shoulder blade, it's warmth seeping through the thin fabric and Spock took advantage, his tongue darting in, rough and powerful as it invaded her mouth. A spicy flavor and not unpleasant taste. Heat travelled to settle in her core as he claimed her mouth, his fingertips hot against her. She surged against him, determined to give as good as she got and gripped his shoulders as she twirled her tongue, dancing with his.

She could feel a pressure at the base of her skull, almost like an ocean wave lapping at the shore. Pushing and pulling, trying to cover the sand completely but never quite succeeding. 

The sound of a door slamming brought her back to the moment, shocking her and forcing her to pull back. Jo struggled to catch her breath, her face burning and chest heaving. Spock looked no better. His hair was askew and his eyes were black, a thin ring of brown was all that was left of his irises. He looked...No! 

She couldn't do this! Shaking her head, her hands moved to press against his chest and, to her surprise, he released her and Jo stood on legs that were like jelly. Jo spun, her hands running though her hair and pulling it loose, breathing sharply. This had never happened before. There had been one time during a stopover with a young man, Gary Mitchell, at fifteen but Selek had dragged her away declaring him unsuitable. Her first kiss but it had been nothing like this.

"You kissed me!" She faced him and Spock raised an eyebrow as if to try and understand her pronouncement of the obvious.

"You kissed me!" She reiterated and the insufferable vulcan smirked.

"And you kissed back." He stood, his eyes smoldering and burning right through her. "Would you like to kiss again?" He grasped her hand, pulling it to him and kissing the top of it, his eyes never leaving hers and Jo shuddered at his voice. It was pure sin. Dark and deep.

Then she remembered her ship and her responsibilities. "No! No, I can't." She pulled her hand from him and stepped back but Spock simply looked amused, almost like a Lemataya as it stalks it's prey. 

Jo shook her head and swallowed, her throat dry and her eyes darted around the training area. "I'll..." She coughed and tried to swallow. "I've got to go."

"Of course." He smiled, a dangerous grin.

Jo's tongue darted out to her lips and Spock's eyes followed the movement. "I need another tri-ox shot." She tried and Spock's grin grew larger as he stepped forward causing Jo to stumble back another two steps for his one.

"I'm sure." He replied in a sotto voice.

Jo glared at the confident man and, though she hated to admit it, she retreated. Spock may have won this battle but the war was far from over. She absolutely was not attracted to the man. It was just hormones. 

She'd gotten inside the palace when she heard a throat clear to her left causing her to turn and scowl thinking it had been the arrogant prince following her. Her glare quickly slid away as Jo noticed it wasn't Spock but another vulcan male. This one was older, his face more rounded but his chin was square. His eyes were almost darker, more piercing than Spock's with slanted eyebrows that looked like he frowned a lot. His hair was a salt and pepper grey with the fine points of his ears poking through the strands. He stood tall and imposing, a dark, deep, blood red robe framing a solid body. 

Jo noticed large rings on his fingers and idly wondered if they hurt. Selek had often lamented his sensitivity when he had to do certain tasks with his hands. She realized she had been staring at the stranger when he shifted and raised one of those eyebrows expectantly. It had to be a vulcan thing. 

She quickly bowed slightly, grimacing when the back of her neck was exposed. She still didn't trust these people. They were nothing like her adopted father Selek. He had always been gentle with a dry sense of humor. Things here seemed more...severe.

"Sir."

The man looked pleased at her submission if that little half-smile when she rose was anything to go by. He raised his hand in the ta'al and Jo knew it was a test.

"T'nar pak sorat." His voice was deep as he instigating the formal greeting. 

"T'nar jaral." Was her reply in formal vulcan. The words were always a difficult thing to get right but between Uhura and Selek, when he had been alive, she had managed well under their instruction. Sarek's chest puffed as he took a deep breath and his eyes warmed at her response.

"You must be Miss Kirk. Come. Let us talk." 

He didn't wait for her as he swept from the hall, robes billowing dramatically behind him. Frowning, Jo followed. She was dirty, sweaty and tired from her confusing little session with the prince and wanted nothing more than to shower and eat and process just what the hell had happened. After that, figure out a way off this crazy planet.

The vulcan led her through several halls, almost as if he was trying to thwart her from escaping their conversation, eventually ending at a set of ornate double doors. Various animals and flowers were carved into the wood and Jo was sorry to say she only recognized a few of them from her schooling.

The room was large. High-ceilinged and of a similar decoration to the rest of what she had seen in the palace. An impressive desk was at the back, a computer resting on top with a large number of PADDs next to it. On her left was a bookshelf that took up the entire wall. Most of the titles were in vulcan script but a few were in romulan, reman, Klingon, Andorian and some other languages that Jo couldn't recognize. To her right were two comfortable looking couches and a small table with a jug of water and glasses. 

"Please sit."

Jo sat, careful of the dirt on her clothing. 

"My name is Sarek. I'm the Emperor and Spock's father."

Something was niggling right at the edge of her mind. Something that was familiar. It was bugging her but she forced herself to ignore it.

He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. The significance of the gesture wasn't missed. To offer a guest water on a desert planet where it was a scarcity meant a lot.

"I thank you for your hospitality, your highness, and your kindness but I am afraid you have made a grave mistake." 

"Oh? And what mistake might that be?" His brow furrowed slightly but he still had a hint of a smile ghosting his lips.

"You have the wrong person. I'm human! I can't stay here. I have my own life to live and I can't marry someone I don't love." She reluctantly added, "Sir."

Sarek moved to his desk, collecting several of the PADDs and sat across from her. "My late wife believed the same thing."

Jo frowned in confusion before the Emperor clarified. "She was human as well. Have you not wondered why we had a human physician on staff? He cared for her when his predecessor retired and stayed on to care for various delegates and representatives that came to visit after her passing."

Jo shook her head. "That's not possible. It would have been news that a human had married royalty, especially vulcan royalty."

Sarek sighed, his eyes going distant. "It had been my hope that it could have been a known arrangement but it was not to be. Kaiidth. What is, is. The vulcan people, at the time, were not as receptive to an interspecies match as they are today." 

"As it is, tensions between my people and the Romulans and the klingons are reaching a breaking point. The people are desperate to form an alliance for the protection and benefits it will afford." 

Jo bit her lip. It was still hovering, just out of reach like a mirage. The missing piece. She needed more information. Something about Spock and Sarek was tugging her. "And what would that have to do with me?"

"I am pleased you asked. Back when I first married my wife, there had been negotiations with Earth and the Federation but they were still in their infancy. It had been hoped that the secret of my wife's heritage could be revealed as a symbolic personification of Earth and Vulcan joining. An admiral by the name of Alexander Marcus sullied the talks and forced us to rescind our request and continue to hide her identity from the public." 

Jo shifted in her seat, interested. "Again, I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

Sarek refilled her glass, probably giving himself time. "We are currently in negotiations with the Federation again. My son's marriage to a human who's father was a celebrated hero in the Federation would assist in these talks showing that we are moving forward and attempting to abandon our reclusive ways." 

Jo had to fight rolling her eyes, ignoring the man's words about her father. Her father wasn't necessarily a sore subject. She had never suffered lack of love with not having her biological family. Selek more than made up for her not having a traditional upbringing. "If he doesn't marry me then the crown would fall to T'Pring. Why not just let her continue the talks."

Sarek sneered. "T'Pring is a fool. She would ally us with the Klingon Empire in a moment's notice pitching us into constant war and demolishing all it means to be vulcan. Klingons do not have allies. They have conquered worlds." 

She had to agree there but it wasn't her problem. Sarek grimaced. "The Romulans are no better. They do not believe in equal partnerships. Join the Klingons, Romulans invade. Packed with Romulans, we will be forced into war. The Federation is my planet's main hope. It is a powerful organization that is feared and respected by both Klingons and Romulans that allows us to retain our sense of self."

Jo could see the determination in the jut of his powerful jaw and the glint in his eye and it was definitely something to behold seeing it. Squaring her shoulders, Jo remembered another another fact from her upbringing with Selek. Vulcans weren't necessarily speciest but they were steeped in traditions and beliefs. Selek had recounted his childhood with how difficult it had been for him being half human and how hard it had been for Amanda to be accepted...wait. 

Jo's eyes widened in realization and she finally understood what had been bothering her. Sarek's eyes narrowed, questioning her silence and she had to shake herself to make it seem like a blip. It was inconceivable to her that Spock was Selek, just a different version of him. Selek's stories of his true love, a human, that he had lost had been, to her, just stories. Jo didn't believe in true love and fate and destiny. She firmly believed that you make your own destiny.

She took another sip of water to calm herself. "It still won't be accepted by the Elders and high council, sir. A human-vulcan marriage to a less than reputable female would not be allowed." Sarek looked almost surprised and Jo internally did a few celebratory somersaults. It was looking less likely that she was gonna have to high-tail it out of here. She hated burning bridges and it was a shame. The prince was cute in a bodice ripper romance novel sort of way.

Sarek sighed. "While normally that would be true but recent circumstances have forced our hand. Your being the only compatible female for one. Also, your file has been reviewed and approved by the Vulcan High Council. They found your biological parents acts as extremely honorable and it assists in your public image to endear our people to you. They also found it impressive that you were raised from infancy by a member of our race so you seem to have an understanding and respect of some of our cultural beliefs and taboos as was evidenced by your response to my greeting and-" He smiled and Jo flushed. "-your sparring session with my son I happened to witness a moment ago." 

She felt guilty and a bit embarrassed by that and put her glass down to rub the flush out of her cheeks. Damn sneaky Vulcans.

"Look, I'm not marriage material. I don't even know if it's possible for me to have kids, let alone if I want them."

"I have seen the report from the doctor's scans as well as the verification from our healers. Just because you have never engaged in coitus does not mean-"

"Stop right there!" Jo threw up a hand, her breathing sharp and quick in mortification. They knew! What the hell! Standing quickly, she paced, her hands in fists, as she tried to calm herself. She tried to reason that vulcans were, quite simply, alien. Their beliefs in privacy and gathering pertinent information wasn't the same as humans. Selek had often embarrassed her with his statement of facts about her personal life but that was different. He had been her adopted father.

"I understand that this is how you feel and, if it is any consolation, I will not press you for more than what is absolutely necessary. I have no grand plans for you other than insuring my son's rightful place as successor to the crown and that includes at least one heir and to be his wife."

She exhaled sharply, gritting her teeth and glared at the ground. "I'm not doing it. There is nothing you can say or do to make me."

Sarek stood abruptly, opening the doors and gestured for her to accompany him. She moved past him and he quickly fell into step beside her.

Entering yet another room, she quickly spied Spock, now cleaned up and his robes mirrored his father's but with an intricate silver pattern along the hems. His hands were clasped behind his back and his face placid but she could see the tense set of his shoulders to know something was going to happen.

Sarek stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking into his eyes, she could see fiery determination and it scared her.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that I can say or do to make you change your mind about your decision?" 

Jo thrust her chin forward defiantly. "Yes, Emperor."

He smiled and lifted his hand. The door on the side closest to them swung open and Jo stiffened in fear before she fully saw who it was. Nero. He glided across the floor, long cloak flowing behind him making him look like an overgrown bat. His smile was one you would bestow a close friend but there was nothing friendly behind it. His eyes were cold and she wished she had a phaser, a knife, or anything to protect herself.

Sarek's hand tightened briefly on her to remind her that he was there before letting go and Jo was swept into a one-sided hug, her arms stiff at her side.

"Kirk! My old friend! How wonderful to see you!"

"Go away, Nero. It's over. Find another girlfriend." She hissed and he pulled back, laughing and patting her shoulders. Jo shuddered at his touch and she heard a low growling coming from her side. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Spock glaring angrily, his hands clenched in fists and it wasn't aimed at her, rather it was aimed at the Romulan touching her.

Nero noticed and paled slightly, quickly relinquishing his hold on her. "Now, my dear, don't let these vulcans frighten you. I'm sure you'll come to the right decision. No matter what you may think, I believe that the rift between us need not be terminal."

He stepped back, his smile self-satisfied and Jo could feel the heat from Sarek at her back as he moved forward to whisper in her ear. "My son or that abomination. I will release you to him gift-wrapped if you choose wrong, my dear."

"You can't be serious?" 

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one." 

Jo looked from Nero who looked smug and excited to Spock who was tense and ready to destroy Nero. She knew what Nero had planned for her and it scared her. She couldn't risk him gaining that knowledge plus she was damn well scared of the psychopath.

She moved with heavy legs towards the prince, well aware of everyone in the room watching her. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and had to force it down. 

"Bad?" Spock asked.

"Enough." 

He looked over her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear as he placed his hands on his hips, almost like he was laying claim in front of the other men. She could feel a hysterical laugh trying to bubble up but it was stuck in her throat.

"My father is strong. He almost always plays to win." His fingers squeezed for a moment.

"What do you want?" She just had to figure a way out. This wasn't happening.

Spock leaned back, placing a long finger on her chin to tilt her head up. "To be emperor. To have children and a family. To protect and serve my people and preserve their way of life."

"Even if it we're miserable for the rest of our lives? Sarek is forcing you as much as me." The corners of her eyes burned and tears leaked as a hopeless feeling spread in her chest.

Spock brushed them away, worry replacing his earlier anger. "I won't make you miserable."

Jo bit her lip and nodded. "Ask me."

Spock hesitantly returned her nod. "Koon-ut so'lik?"

"Yes." Jo whispered.

Spock pulled her to him, turning so that she was shielded from the other men, kissing her brow and, for some reason, she felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Spock could feel the fragile human trembling in his grip, her body sagging in his hold. Surface emotions filtered through from his touch. Despair, frustration, attraction, fear, and determination all vying for attention. Humans were a difficult species to understand. His father had once told him that emotions in vulcans ran deep, far deeper than that of other species and he could see that in his brief mental contacts with Jo-Ann Kirk. Her emotions were plentiful but not as strong as his would be. When he felt, it was like a typhoon crashing through his mind and his control was tenuous at times. Human's were fortunate that they did not have this difficulty.

While they did not adhere to the strict tenets of Surak like their estranged brothers on the colonies, there were still some aspects of the disciplines that were encouraged. Control was key but not a governing factor. 

Spock heard his father and the romulan leave. It stung that his father had, essentially, forced the human to marry him, eliminating her choice in the matter. To have to choose between likely death and torture by her enemies or marriage to him. He ran his fingers through the tangled waves of her hair, dusted with the red of his planet from their sparring earlier and she sighed at the touch, her posture growing heavier. 

Perhaps if he proved his worth as a suitable mate then she would warm to the idea. It had been far too long since he had had this challenge. Most females on his planet fell over themselves to win his favor. He had never had an opportunity for the roles to be reversed. 

He needed for Miss Kirk to be a willing mate. His Time was approaching fast. She was his chance at life, would be the mother to his children, would be the woman who would rule by his side and forge the future of his world with him and shape the universe through their chosen alliances. 

He had felt her attraction to him when they had kissed and his mind had sung at the sensation of hers reaching back, just barely brushing against his in a teasing touch. It was as if she was a cool oasis after a long trek through the forge. She was everything that he needed and now he needed to prove to her that the reverse was true. 

"Come. You are fatigued. I will call for the human physician and escort you back to your room so that you may rest." He reluctantly released her and she swayed slightly on her feet. His mother had referred to her time on Vulcan like altitude training. The higher gravity and thinner air frequently fatigued her, even years later and Spock knew that Jo-Ann was struggling after their match and the emotional strain placed on her so recently had made her weak. 

"'m fine." She mumbled and Spock shook his head, his lips twitching to suppress a smile at her stubbornness. 

"Of course. However, as your sa-kugalsu, it is my right and responsibility to ensure your health and safety." He put a supportive arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the door and Jo snorted a small laugh.

"I'm quite sure I can manage to walk down a hall." She replied, mirth evident in her words despite her fatigue.

Spock smiled and tightened his arm. "Then, as my Ko-kugalsu, it is your right and responsibility to indulge me in this."

He heard a small laugh and it warmed his insides. The sound was musical, like the delicate metal chimes that his maternal grandmother on earth used to have. He had heard them when he was a small child when they visited as they made music in the wind. He resolved to hear this sound more often.

"I see that the announcement moments ago was not false. It is...ritsuri!" Jo stiffened in his grip at T'Pring's statement. Clearly, she understood some vuhlkansu. Spock tightened his hold to prove to the human that he did not agree with T'Pring's assessment that their marriage would be considered deviant.

T'Pring smirked at the pair, her eyes flashing and showing her displeasure that she may not become Empress. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Spock's arm around the human and straitened from her lean against the wall, tugging her emerald robes into order. She snapped her fingers and waved her hand. A small vulcan woman in plain brown robes appeared from behind his cousin. He recognized her. She had been his mother's servant prior. It seems that when his mother had passed his father had attempted to remove most things that reminded him of her, likely assigning the female to T'Pring to spare himself some pain. 

Her appearance under T'Pring's cruel thumb was vastly different from T'Sai Amanda's. She looked more tired, thinner and had a defeated air about her. She jumped to attention and seemed almost afraid, never quite meeting anyone's eyes. 

"Saavik, why don't you escort Prince Spock's intended back to her quarters so that I can have a talk with my dear cousin in private and so that the qom'i may rest." She practically sneered at Kirk who glared right back.

Spock's lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure. He had hoped to put off dealing with T'Pring for a little longer but it was apparent that he was not that fortunate. 

He resisted the urge to press Jo behind him to protect her from T'Pring but only just. Jo shrugged off his hold, straightening her back and standing straight and proud, no evidence of weakness in her stance.

Saavik swept around and Jo followed with a final questioning glance at Spock before leaving down the hall. 

"I wonder, Spock, will the child born from the union between you and that bleed red or green?" T'Pring sneered. 

Spock's hands clenched into fists behind his back. He refused to react to his cousin's pathetic taunts.

"It will be an abomination. It is not Vulcan." She swept around so that she was facing him, blocking him from the hall that his intended had departed down. 

"Our people will never accept her as Empress. It goes against all of our traditions and shows disrespect to our culture to even consider it. The high council will never allow it." 

Spock raised an eyebrow at her vitriol. "The elders have already been informed and they approved." 

Her head snapped up. "You lie!" 

"A Vulcan never lies, T'Pring." He smirked at his cousin. "Perhaps you were unaware of the council's decision because it has been many years since your family has been among their numbers."

T'Pring practically snarled at the reminder of her family's lack of prominence, her only chance at a title being taken by a mere human and Spock.

"At least my family never stooped low enough to sully ourselves by associating with filthy outworlders. We believe in Vulcan priorities first and foremost."

Spock could hear a rustling further down the hall, only noticeable with his advanced hearing. The distinctive footfalls of Klingon boots. "Perhaps you should revise that statement, dear cousin. I do not believe Karn would approve." He nodded in the direction of the noise and T'Pring paled slightly but recovered quickly.

"There was a reason your father never allowed the public to know of his deviant behavior with your mother, the earth whore. It is not our way to mix our blood and forge alliances with those weaker."

"I do not think humans are weak. They are adaptable, intelligent and capable despite their many disadvantages. The time for change is coming, T'Pring, for without change there is only stagnation and ruin. Ensure you are on the right side, cousin." Spock knew very well where her allegiances lay and he hoped he could bring her back to the side of good. As children they had played together, studied together in school and had been close. Once they had hit their teen years, everything had changed. Spock's responsibilities had become more numerous and T'Pring's father had fallen from grace in the High Council, causing her to rely on her heritage to continue her lifestyle. Jealousy had become a poison to the once vibrant girl, turning her into a bitter and vengeful woman.

The female's eyes darted to where Spock was sure the Klingon was lurking, her glance nervous at the underlying threat of his words. "This discussion is not over, Spock." She spun on her heel and left, robes swirling behind her. 

"Indeed, it is not." He murmured to her retreating back. 

He waited until she had left before heading to the east wing of the palace. He made a mental note to increase security measures around Jo-Ann Kirk and ask his father about limiting visitors to the home. While Vulcans abhor violence unless it was necessary, Klingons did not adhere to the same principals. It was his responsibility to ensure his potential bondmate's safety.

He neared her sleeping chambers and saw a servant leaving carrying a tray. The young male bowed respectfully and hurried away. A surge of annoyance threatened his composure. No unbonded males should be near her. He entered the room, alert for anything untoward.

He was pleasantly surprised to see her resting, Dr. McCoy at her side scowling at a PADD. He noted that an IV had been attached to her. 

"Is she ill?" 

McCoy startled slightly, looking to Jo and back to Spock. "Nah. Just a bit dehydrated." 

Spock watched Kirk as she slept, her blond hair now clean and smelling of Terran roses haloed around her head on the pillow. Her face was relaxed in slumber, the lines of stress smoothed and her breathing deep and even.

The sight of McCoy near her did not unnerve him as much as another vulcan male due to his role as her healthcare provider but that concern may change as time went on.

"Your highness?" 

Spock turned to find that McCoy had risen and was standing near him, an unreadable expression on the human's face. 

"Yes, doctor?"

He jerked his head indicating that they move to the next room and Spock followed him. Once the door was shut, McCoy dropped the stiff formality.

"I don't think what is going on is right and I certainly don't want to be a part of it." Crossing his arms, McCoy glared outright at the prince.

"To what are you referring, doctor?" 

"You know damn well what I'm referring to." He growled. "It's one thing to strongly encourage but it's another to force an individual. On Earth, we settled this argument centuries ago. The argument of a woman's right to choose and arranged marriages went the way of fossil fuels. What your father is ordering me to do is against all human rights."

"As you are rather fond of reminding me, we are not on Earth." Spock frowned and looked toward the wall separating him from the human female. His father was interfering far too much.

McCoy sputtered, his face turning red. "You can't possibly condone this! I've known your family for five years. This is not like Sarek and it's not like you to think this is alright." 

"Time has run out." He sighed. "As have other options." 

"There are always options. Your father is the Emperor. Change the laws."

Spock spun around to face the doctor, gripping his arm. "It is not simply the law that needs to be changed, doctor. It is a matter of biology." 

McCoy squirmed in his grip, his face pinched in pain as the hand tightened. "You think I don't know that? Get a stand-in. The temporary bond could be broken. There are the adepts at Gol that could assist and then you would have seven years to come up with a new solution." 

Spock's patience began to fray. The doctor voicing what he had thought about and argued with his father about for the past year was painful. The shame of his people was tenfold with him, being put on public display due to his lineage and what was required of him put immense pressure on the prince. 

"I have argued these points and failed. It is not up for discussion. If I fail with Miss Kirk, the crown will fall to T'Pring. I will be lost to the fires of Pon Farr and an alliance will be forged with the Klingon Empire through her. This is not up for discussion." 

He released McCoy and moved back, his breathing heavy at the thought of his death and the future of his people with the Klingons. There would be war. Everything could be lost.

"Would your mother have agreed with what you and Sarek are doing to that young woman? I need to know." McCoy moved closer, pleading with him. "I have to be able to look my daughter in the eye and know, that at the end of the day, I did the right thing. I'm all Joanna has since her mother died and I have to know, Spock. Are we doing the right thing?" 

Spock closed his eyes as if in pain as guilt threaded it's way in. "For the people, yes, we are doing the right thing. For Miss Kirk, no." He opened his eyes and fixed McCoy with a determined eye. "But I will spend the rest of our lives together making it up to her." 

Pressing his lips into a thin line of displeasure, McCoy nodded. "You'd better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I am a review hoarder and they only make me love doing this more! :)

Chapter Seven

Jo-Ann fiddled with her pilfered PADD, entering in another sequence and grinning when the image blurred and shifted. She had learned from the best. Selek would have been proud. It had taken the better part of two hours to hack into the security system with the PADD she'd managed to steal from Bones McCoy but she was nearly there. 

One more code...got it! She suppressed her whoop of joy and quickly sobered when she saw the sheer scale of the security measures put in place, many of them recent additions. It would take her months to come up with an adequate virus that could take down the shielding to enable a transporter to beam her out plus the magnacite in the stones, though harmless to people, completely destroyed the possibility of anyone possibly getting a lock on her. Her options were limited. She'd have to somehow leave the palace walls but then there were the guards, cameras, and the fact that beyond the walls was nothing but desert for miles. A desert filled with dangerous animals and she didn't even have boots that could withstand a serious trek. 

She wanted to throw the piece of plastic across the room but another idea hit her. She quickly found where her crew was staying and typed in the comm frequency and double checking that it was secure, feeling a bit bad that it was not even morning yet. 

A sleepy, tousle-haired young man answered. "Sulu here."

She rolled her eyes and responded. "Hey Sulu." 

The helmsman immediately perked up, his face growing serious. "Oh, my god! Jo! What's going on? I thought we were going to leave but our ship is still impounded and then we heard the announcement that you were getting married!?! I've spent all night trying to get the Enterprise released explaining that you weren't going through with it and then I hear otherwise!"

Jo winced. "Look, Hikaru, I'm stuck right now in between a rock and a hard place. I have no choice!"

Sulu's lips turned down at the corners, disappointment shining through. "Look, you can fight this."

Kirk ran a hand through her hair, her other hand shaking the PADD and jostling the camera. "Did you happen to miss the fact that Nero is here and the Emperor is offering me up gift-wrapped with a pretty pink bow if I don't follow through?" 

Sulu frowned, thinking over the situation. "Kirk, you are disappointing me. I know you can figure something out."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "You should learn to lower your expectations."

Sighing, her crewmate leaned back. "At least the prince is handsome."

Pursing her lips, the blond felt frustration bubble through at Sulu's snarky reply. "I guess."

"And wealthy. You wouldn't have to deal with the shipping business anymore." Sulu shrugged. "And think of all the power you'll have."

Jo growled and wanted to slap him. "Can't stop thinking about it. About how I want to get off this planet the same way I got here, alive and single. Don't be an ass. You're not getting a promotion yet." 

Sulu grinned as if she had passed a test and she set up a data packet, sending it to him through their link. "Here's what I got security wise. I don't have as much in the way of resources and time as you guys so I need your help." 

Sulu's eyes widened as he opened the file, whistling and tilting his head. "This is going to be tough but let me see what we can do." He smiled. "You know how Chekov loves a challenge." 

"I'm sure the added time constraints will make it even more fun. Just...do what you can." She heard footsteps outside her door and she shut down her PADD, stuffing it under her pillow and feigning sleep. 

A short knock and the person came in. "Miss Kirk, It is morning." 

Jo cracked an eye open to see Councilor Tyno. "Really? Thank you." 

The vulcan woman held a small pile of clothes with sturdy tan colored boots. Things were looking up for her getting out.

"The prince has suggested an outing to familiarize yourselves with each other. I believe humans call it a date." 

Well...this might be interesting. "Uh...okay?" 

Jo eyed the boots as the woman handed over the clothing. These would do nicely. The outfit was of a similar mode to the thermal suit she had already but seemed hardier. A well made tan robe to cover the clothing with a wide hood completed the ensemble. 

She had to admit she was curious. 

"The prince will be waiting for you by the south gate in one hour. A servant will be bringing you morning meal momentarily." 

xXxpagebreakxXx

Spock checked his motorcycle one final time, unused to this feeling of nervousness and inadequacy. 

"I do not think this is wise, your highness. This is a delicate time for the people and you are putting yourself and your mate in danger by leaving the palace walls." His councilor and best advisor held the pack, her displeasure visible despite her attempts to reign it in.

"I am aware, Tyno." He adjusted the small bags on the sides and sealed them.

"What if there is an accident? A storm? We were extremely fortunate to have found Miss Kirk and now you are taking her on this dangerous contraption for an excursion alone and without security?" 

Spock refrained from sighing, but only just. 

"Your objections have been noted." He took the pack from her hands and searched through the contents, satisfied that Dr. McCoy had ensured that everything that was needed was there.

"Your father would protest this as well if he wasn't meeting with the elders and the Earth delegation via teleconference." 

Spock chuckled and swung the pack over his shoulder. "I think you would be surprised at what he might say. After all, this is his old cycle and I know that he and my mother would take many a trip using this."

Tyno scowled and Spock really did sigh in exasperation. "I appreciate your concern and everything you have done but I am confident that this small excursion with Miss Kirk will assist in making our bond stronger." 

"I shall never understand humans." Tyno shook her head.

Spock laughed. "I do not think I ever will either but I am willing to try."

Just then, Jo-Ann Kirk stepped through the door, grumbling and rubbing her neck. He assumed Dr. McCoy must have caught hold of her. He could smell the sunscreen generously applied to her and see a small mark on her neck. 

Her bright blue eyes immediately lit up upon seeing the bike. "Oh! She's beautiful! A real classic! I have a replica in storage on Earth but that's nothing compared to the real thing!" Spock smirked back at Councilor Tyno who looked at the pair as if they were both certifiable and, possibly, considering how to get them certified and locked away safely until the kun-ut kali-fi ceremony was completed and his ascension to the crown assured. 

Jo's excitement was infectious and he enjoyed listening to her describe the different components to the cycle and how to improve it. She was on her third walk around when she stopped and frowned. "Wait. There's only one motorcycle. Where's mine?" 

Spock had considered pulling a second bike out of storage but he weighed the pros and cons of her having her own. She could potentially run or have an accident by being unfamiliar with the device but if she was with him on his bike, she would be secure and safe under his care.

"There is room for two." He was sure he had heard Tyno's sharp inhale of shock at the thought of him letting Kirk ride by herself. 

He pulled the pair of helmets from the back of the bike and handed the smaller one to Jo, who pulled back her hair and fitted it over her head while he climbed on and secured his own helmet.

"So, where are we going?" Kirk asked.

He felt her arms slide around and hold onto him, her knees locking on either side of his hips. Spock kicked the bike into gear, ignoring Tyno's glare and focusing on the feel of Jo-Ann's hands as they tightened on his waist in response to the sound of the bike. His heart sped up and it wasn't due to the feel of the motorcycle beneath him.

"It is a surprise."

xXxpagebreak again. Sorry! xXx

Uhura paced in front of the council chambers, frustrated that she wasn't able to meet with Sarek and argue her point that they didn't belong. She had always believed in talking through a problem ensured a solution. Her efforts to meet with the Emperor had been met with resistance in the form of Councilor Tyno deflecting her at every turn. 

Her husband, Montgomery Scott had spent the majority of the morning with Chekov and Sulu going over the security information to try and find a plan B to get off the planet. Chekov was for them finding another ship and leaving behind theirs. He had even programmed a computer virus to wipe the core in the event that they would have to leave the Enterprise behind. Scotty was fully against them leaving behind his ship and was determined to find another way while Sulu was focusing on the possibility of simply getting Kirk and hiding in the mountains until the wedding date passed, security was lowered and Nero left.

Uhura believed in a direct approach; one that did not require fighting or stealth. That is why she was waiting for the closed session to end. To be able to get a meeting with the elusive Sarek. She was making her third pass in the corridor when she spotted the Klingon lurking.

"Oh, great."

The Klingon smiled, his sharp teeth glinting dangerously. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." 

He moved close enough to where Uhura had to fight her gagging at the smell of his rancid breath on her face. "Yes. I've heard that about Klingons." She spun on her heel, intending to leave.

"Perhaps we could talk for a moment in private." The Klingon asked and Uhua was curious. Why was he even here? Maybe he knew of a way to get them off planet. She doubted his intentions were kind but it might create a new possibility.

She reluctantly turned back and allowed the Klingon to guide her to a small anteroom off the main hall. Once they were alone, the Klingon growled and Uhura wished for her weapon.

"I have a message for the Romulan, Nero."

Uhura had to work hard to control her surprise and curiosity. She needed more information. "For Nero?"

The Klingon moved closer, crowding her but not touching. "I know you work with him. I saw you and your crew talking with him." 

"Go ahead." Uhura glared back and the Klingon shifted away slightly. 

"We will not tolerate your interference here." 

Uhura's mind whirled with the implications of this threat. She had seen T'Pring with this Klingon and she now realized that there was more going on their own worries with Nero and the Emperor. Klingons were notorious for their determination and they were clearly attempting to gain a foothold on Vulcan.

"Is that all?" Perhaps she could gain a better insight. 

The large Klingon puffed himself up and showed his teeth, his dark eyes fierce and dangerous. "Is your presence here the vanguard of a larger invading force to ally Vulcan with the Romulan Empire?" 

If they were thinking that about Romulus, then it was likely they were attempting to coerce the Vulcans to joining the Klingons; perhaps through T'Pring. She needed to get out of here if this Klingon thought she was a Romulan spy. Denying it would do no good. Anyone not affiliated with the Klingon Empire was an enemy.

"I will pass your regards to Nero." She started to move past the hulk of a man when he grabbed her bicep. Uhura reacted on instinct, her multiple training sessions with Selek coming in handy as she aimed for his vulnerable areas. He flung her away from him into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. He gasped in surprise but smiled even though his teeth had blood coating them.

"I had hoped to learn the information from you by conversation, however, if it is to be a fight to gain this-" He leaned forward, grinning shark-like, the blood dripping from a split lip only enhancing the dangerous image. "-knowledge, I will welcome it. It has been too long since I have had a worthy opponent." 

Uhura put her hands up, ready to fight.

"Don't stop now. Go on! Kill each other." Sarek stood behind the Klingon, looking at the pair with frustration and anger. "It would save me a lot of trouble." 

The Klingon growled and lowered his head, leaving. "My apologies, Emperor, for my lack of control outside your esteemed council halls." 

Sarek came closer to her and Uhura attempted to straighten her clothing. "Emperor-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "I rarely bother with warnings. Consider yourself the beneficiary of largess. Listen carefully, Commander Nyota Uhura, do not continue your attempts to dissuade your captain from this marriage. Do not think for a moment that I am unaware of what is currently happening with your crew, the Romulans and the Klingons. Miss Kirk will play the part she has been assigned and you. Will. Not. Interfere." 

Uhura swallowed, her throat suddenly dry and her heart started to thud. Sarek's words and tone were much more frightening than that hulk of a Klingon from moments ago. She knew that Vulcans were extremely dangerous under the right conditions and could kill if provoked. She had seen Selek lose control once and that moment had stuck with her forever.

Jo had been taken by Orion pirates not wanting to pay for the deuterium scrap that they had sold them. She hadn't even been hurt but Selek had gone positively feral. Kirk never saw what had happened and had refused to believe it when Uhura had told her what had happened to the pirates. 

There had to be something more as to why Sarek was so determined that this marriage go through. This level of aggression was much higher than something as simple as a political squabble. She needed access to Selek's logs and for that, she needed the Enterprise's data records.

"I will do what I think is best, Emperor." She bowed her head slightly, refusing to cow to his agenda. If Kirk chose to leave, she would be at her side fighting. 

Sarek's eyes narrowed and he had to have known the double meaning but chose to not argue further, simply acknowledging her and leaving with a swish of his robe.

The second the two vulcans left Uhura straightened, wincing as her bruises on her back made themselves known. She knew it had been a bad idea accepting the contract from the colony but Jo-Ann Kirk had wanted the possibility of opening trade with the reclusive planet. The pay was better and her experiences with the colony and Selek had given her false impressions of the homeworld. Sometimes, Kirk's naïveté and her optimism was their downfall and, in this instance, Uhura and their crew might not be able to save her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. It's been drama filled at my home with legal issues regarding my disabled daughter's right to attend school and, as a result, writing has been taking a backseat. I hope it was worth the wait! And, as always, I really love hearing from the readers. So please let me know what you think? What you want? Any ideas? Etc.

Chapter Eight

Spock steered the bike further and further into the desert, the L-langon mountains coming into view in the distance. He veered to the left to get closer to the mountain range and felt Jo-Ann Kirk's grip tighten in response to the change. He wanted to show her the beauty and wonders of his planet to convince her to stay willingly but he had limited time. He needed her. He could feel the metaphorical clock ticking as biology and responsibility closed in around him, his blood beginning to burn but he had time. Not much now that he, his body, and his mind knew there was a compatible mate. It was as if the knowledge had kickstarted his time but, in reality, it had simply been a matter of course as all vulcan males reached maturity at the same age.

They had been riding for over an hour and the twin suns of T'Khasi were beginning to gain strength. The desert was a rich mix of golds, reds, and browns, the mountains a stark contrast with their snowy peaks, one of the few sources of water. 

He rode further into the shadows and the sandy earth started to give way to rockier ground, an occasional shrub, a lizard or a blade of grass showing the land was more forgiving to life. Jo-Ann's weight seemed to increase the further they went as she leaned heavier on Spock and he knew he needed to hurry to allow the fragile human in his care a chance to rest. 

The scenery changed slightly as they approached the foothills surrounding the mountains, the ground becoming more rock than sand, a few scraggly bits of shrubbery adding a different color. Spock slowed the bike and when they turned a corner to enter a valley between two hills, Jo's breath caught. It was an oasis.

A few trees and blades of grass surrounded a small pond that was a crystal aquiline, the water so clear it looked like a true mirage in this harsh environment. Spock eventually came to a stop close to the edge of the trees.

He had discovered this oasis when he was a boy during his Kahs-wan. Standing, he powered off the bike and immediately assessed the area for danger and privacy. Finding nothing untoward, the prince stepped close to help his intended. Jo had already removed the helmet. Her face was a bright pink and her blond hair had darkened and curled around the edges from sweat but her eyes were wide, the blue mirroring the water of the oasis. Jo didn't realize it but she was shi'masu, his oasis.

Spock took her hand, reveling in the feeling of warmth and excitement that transferred through the contact. It just enforced the fact that it was likely that she was an ideal match, possibly perfect for him. The more contact that they had, the more he was drawn to her. Her surface emotions easily broke through his shields and her mind sang to him, calling for him to bond with one as compatible as she.

"This is beautiful." Jo looked around, her tan robe billowing around her as she spun to take in the vista surrounding them. "I've never seen anything like it." 

Spock's lips quirked in a small smile as he watched her while he gathered up the bags from the side compartments of the motorcycle. "You need to pull your hood up to protect yourself."

"In a minute. I want to feel the sun." 

He watched as she stretched like a sehlat, face turned up towards the sky and arms outstretched, smiling even though Spock knew it was hotter than most humans preferred. 

"It's so rare I get to feel this what with working in space." Breathing deeply, she smiled and Spock enjoyed the sight.

She stood for another minute, eyes closed enjoying the sun and it afforded Spock the opportunity to watch her. Long blond hair, slightly darkened from years of being in space but still golden, cascaded down her shoulders to just under her shoulder blades, her skin was an appealing pink from the warmth and excitement and it seemed to only be enhanced by the red landscape surrounding her. Her nose was small, as was her delicate rounded ears, so different from his own pointed ones but appealing to him despite their differences. 

He slung a bag over his shoulder and was reaching for the second when he heard the rustling of cloth. Spock stopped and looked over to see his intended's robe fall from her shoulders as she stood by the edge of the oasis, her feet bare and in the water.

"What are you doing?" 

Jo turned and smiled, a devious glint in her eyes. "I was hoping to cool off in the water. You can't take a human to a pond and not expect them to want to dip their feet in the water." He watched as she turned away from him and unzipped the thermal suit from the back, smooth, pale freckled skin being revealed slowly and his mouth became dry at the sight.

He swallowed convulsively as she shouldered off the suit, leaving her only in her white undergarments. He wondered if she knew how much if an effect she was having on his control. Spock gripped the second bag tighter, watching dumbly as Kirk slowly walked into the water, her curves disappearing as she moved deeper.

"I do not believe that your sunscreen is waterproof." Spock's heart thudded in his side as she lowered herself into the water and came back up, skin wet and glistening. "Live a little, your highness. The water feels amazing." 

Spock watched the water as it dripped in rivulets down her neck and towards the curves of her breasts and his control weakened. He needed to touch, to taste, to join with his mate.

He grabbed the bags and brought them close to the edge of the water, quickly stripping and fumbling with his garments while Jo's back was turned. His first step into the water was a bit of a surprise considering how cool it was despite the heat. Vulcans, as a general rule, did not typically enjoy immersing themselves in water but, on rare occasions, it could be a pleasant experience. He moved closer to Jo, the water slowing his progress but she was right, it was refreshing. 

He came up to her back and touched her shoulder, the skin slippery and smooth and she turned, smiling back at him. "This is amazing!" 

She spun and dived under the water, gliding around him and kicking. She moved fast underneath and quickly came up for air grinning. Spock dived forward, swimming to catch her and Jo laughed, kicking off and swimming further away. 

They continued the chase and Spock found it thrilling. She was a formidable opponent and here they were equal in this challenge. Swimming was a skill she was well versed in with being human whereas Spock wasn't as skilled but he had strength on his side. He would usually only get close enough to brush his fingertips against her skin before she kicked off, swimming and laughing. 

She swam closer to the shore, her breathing heavy after the exercise and Spock seized the opportunity. He slowly came up behind her. She stayed still and, even though she knew he was behind her, she didn't move.

Spock could feel his heartbeat in his ears, his blood rushing south as he came closer. Moving around her, he smiled. Her face was bright and open and posture relaxed. He enjoyed seeing this side of her, away from the stresses of the world. He reached up to cup her face, fingers tingling as they brushed against her psi points and Jo gasped. He inched closer, his left hand coming to rest at her back while his right carded through her wet hair and pulled her closer. The playful atmosphere from mere moments ago was gone as her eyes met his. He could sense her anticipation, her nervousness, her excitement but it was directed at him...no longer their location or their game earlier.

"I have caught you." 

He pulled her against him and her hands came to rest on his chest. Spock tilted her head back and growled in approval as she submitted to him. He kissed her, his lips on hers, his tongue demanding entry and rejoicing as she allowed him to take it. His hands roamed as she held onto him, fingers giving vulcan kisses to her skin as they trailed over her.

He could feel her mind seeking his as he continued to touch her. His lips moved to her neck, just behind her ear as his fingers explored the smooth planes of her belly, the softness of her breasts. Jo's fingers tightened on his shoulders as his thumb rubbed over a nipple barely hidden under the scrap of fabric. 

"I know you find me attractive just as I find you attractive." He whispered into her ear and Jo shivered. "I want..." He shuddered and he could feel himself hardening as his fingers inched closer to his goal, the edge of the fabric taunting him. "...you." He could feel flashes of her emotions and Spock wanted more. Jo's legs unconsciously widened and Spock slowly moved forward, knowing that one wrong move could spook her. He knew that she was the one for him. She sang to him, body and mind.

Her pupils were blown, a thin ring of blue visible as she looked up at him, her lips kiss swollen and red. "I..."

Her heart felt like a small bird's wings as it beat against against his chest and he moved lower, over the fabric.

"Oh, my god." Jo gasped and gripped him harder.

He wanted more. Spock stroked her, twisting his hand to gain access to her and kissing her neck as the fingers on his right hand moved into position on her face. He felt her tense a moment before he was violently shoved, mentally and physically. 

Spock went down in shock, the water somehow colder in the face of defeat. He stood up coughing and sputtering in the water and Jo was stomping away and pulling on her clothes despite still being wet. He forced himself to calm and took a deep breath.

"You asshole!" She brushed the damp strands out of her face and looked ready to punch him. Spock puzzled over his actions and couldn't see where he had gone wrong. She had been accepting of him until...

"No-one ever gets inside my head! Ever!" 

Spock sighed and started to walk towards her. "I apologize. I didn't realize that-"

"I don't care. I don't do mind melds." She pulled her robe on, breathing heavily. "God! What was I even thinking! I can't do this!" She was shaking in both anger and struggling to breath. 

"Please, sit." 

She ignored him, stumbling as she tried to put on her boots.

"I'm not ready for this. I just can't." She wobbled and fell but kept pulling at the stubborn boot.

"Our marriage is days away. I was hoping we could become more comfortable with each other before our formal bonding. I did not mean to offend." 

Jo halted in her attempts to get her foot in the boot and looked up, squinting in the sun and immediately covering her eyes, cheeks tinting bright red. "Oh my god! You're naked!"

Spock looked down. Of course he was naked. He was hardly going to get his clothing wet.

"Yes."

"You're naked." She repeated.

"I do not understand why you are repeating yourself." He tilted his head.

A choked laugh. "Oh my god! Put on some clothes. I can't do this with a naked vulcan standing in front of me." 

Spock reluctantly pulled on his clothes and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. 

Jo peeked between her fingers but didn't move closer.

"Look, Spock, yes, I do like you but I don't think I can do that. There are things that are private in my head that need to stay private and.." She flushed red again, looking away. "I'm not sure I'm ready to-you know what just yet." 

Spock smirked at her discomfort. "Have intercourse."

Jo blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes! Alright!"

Spock chuckled and patted the seat next to him but, again, she refused to move. Spock's expression turned serious. "It is understandable to be nervous about such an intimate act but I can assure you I will not hurt you." 

"I just don't know you well enough. I'm sorry." She turned away, shoulders hunched in a defensive line and Spock, again, had to go to her. He moved the blanket closer and sat behind her, gently placing a palm on her back. Through the thin fabric, her emotions were muffled but Spock could still get a general sense of what she was feeling. Embarrassment and fear.

"Jo-Ann, can I show you that I will not harm you?"

Jo pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't, Spock. I can't let anyone in my head." 

Spock was confused. He knew she had been raised by a vulcan. She had to know what was involved in a pairing. All that the koon-ut kalifee involved? It was as if someone was squeezing his heart and a lead weight had landed in his stomach. His instincts rose to the surface knowing that she was the only mate for him. He had to fight for control! 

"Are you refusing to bond?" His voice sounded strangled as his throat tightened.

Jo turned, frowning. "I'll still marry you but...I can't...do that."

Spock's right hand tightened into a fist at his side and his side clenched even as his biology screamed at him to take! Claim! Mate! "Do you know what happens at a vulcan marriage ceremony?"

She turned fully to face him, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I assumed that it'd be the same as a human wedding. We go in front of an official, say a few words then we have a party." She shrugged.

"Did your guardian explain the customs and facts of vulcan biology in regards to marriage?" 

"If you're talking about the birds and the bees then, yeah, we had that talk." She shook her head. "I never want to remember that talk. It was mortifying." Jo shuddered.

Spock looked away to collect himself, breathing deeply. There was relief that she was not outright refusing him but frustration that she had not been educated in their ways. His father had given the impression that she was well versed in this considering her upbringing. This was one thing he would not and could not hide from her. She needed to know for her own safety as well as his. 

"The birds and the bees are not vulcan. If they were...If any creature as proud as vulcans were to have their sanity ripped from them...as this time does to us..." He moved closer, placing a hand on her back to reassure himself of her presence but to also attempt to connect with his intended only to have to pull away as she tensed. Spock sighed and sat cross-legged, elbows on his knees and hands clasped under his chin, pointer fingers pressed to his lips. "This is not something that is typically discussed with outsiders. I had been under the impression that, considering your upbringing, that you would have been aware of the intricacies involved." 

Jo turned her body towards him, her back straightening and vivid blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you talking about?" 

Spock could feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Even though he knew it was something that happened to every vulcan male it was still...difficult to speak of. "A Vulcan marriage ceremony...a bonding, if you will, is more than simply appearing in front of witnesses and stating a few words. It is not a date picked at random nor is it a matter of simply 'playing the part' as you may have been under the impression that it was. Have you not wondered why this marriage is important and that it is vital for it to happen so quickly?" 

"I had figured it was because of some rule or tradition." 

Spock closed his eyes as if in physical pain. He knew that Jo-Ann Kirk was already resistant and nervous, likely afraid, and this information may send her running despite his father's strong-arming. "No. It is not. We shield it with a ritual and customs shrouded in antiquity in an attempt to disguise the true reason. Humans have no conception." A gentle touch to his arm startled him and he opened his eyes to see Jo had moved closer and was watching him with concern.

"This time strips our mind from us. It brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilization. It is the Pohn Fahrr. The time of mating." 

Jo pulled her hand away and Spock felt bereft at it's absence but he continued. "There are...precedents in nature. The giant eel birds of Regulus 5. Once each 11 years they must return to the caverns where they hatched. On your Earth, the salmon, they must return to that one stream where they were born to spawn or die trying." 

"But you're not a fish." 

Spock shook his head. "No. Nor am I a man. I am a Vulcan. I had hoped I would be spared this due to my mixed heritage but the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually, they catch up with all of us and we are driven by forces we cannot control. I must return home and take a mate or die." 

Jo swallowed hard and frowned. Even though they weren't touching, Spock could sense her surface emotions. The compatibility was unheard of that two could easily read each other without having a completed bond. Even his parents had required years before they were fully able to read each other. He could sense her discomfort, unease and frustration.

"So..." She hesitated and bit her lip. "What you're saying is...that if you don't have a mate during this...pon farr then you die?" 

"Yes."

"And...what exactly is er involved in that?" 

Spock squared his shoulders, knowing that she needed the full details for both of their safety. "First, there is a ceremony. Then our minds are joined telepathically by a clan elder. In our case, my father. It will be at that time that I will likely be deep in the throws of plak tow, the blood fever, and not be myself. Then we will be left alone to complete the bond by joining physically over the course of several days, my single drive being to take and claim my mate. Any resistance from them could result in the bond being incorrectly formed, severe injury, or even death." 

It was at this point that Jo had her head in her hands, hair gripped tightly. "Ok...ok...now I get the urgency but-" she looked up. "-why me?" 

"Attempting this with another that is not fully compatible would likely result in death for one or both of us. I would instinctually know that there was no possibility of offspring and would become extremely hostile during plak tow. I would likely attempt to refuse them or even harm them in a futile attempt to produce said offspring. Also, even if we were to survive that portion, creating a bond with them would potentially be painful and have risks if and when it was broken due to the stresses involved unless they were very compatible mentally." 

Jo was rubbing her temples and forehead, looking down at her knees. "But...why me? Why aren't you compatible with any other Vulcan?" 

"My DNA was poisoned. It was corrupted to be incompatible with any other vulcan female and most other females of any species." He reached into the pack at his side and withdrew two bottles of water, giving one to Jo who took it gratefully.

"T'Pring?" She asked.

"Very astute. Yes, it is believed that she was responsible but it was not successfully proven. Her father's fall from grace on the council was as a result of the suspicion associated with my poisoning. He mentioned it in a council meeting before it had even been discovered." Spock despised that the evidence had been destroyed before he had been able to prove T'Pring's and her family's betrayal. Their interference had made it to where he had been placed under constant watch and scrutiny to determine if he was able to secede his father in his duties. 

"I'm sorry." She took a long drink and Spock could see her breathing was beginning to become labored. It was time for her medications. 

He reached in and grabbed two hyposprays, moving behind Jo. "It is time for your medicine. Dr. McCoy would be rather upset if I failed in caring for you."

She chuckled and tilted her head. "I think he's upset at a lot of things. He probably just likes it or is permanently ornery." Jo flinched under his administrations and Spock soothed the sting with a gentle brush of his fingers. It was inappropriate but it seemed to relax both of them.

"What's the other shot for? I know one is tri-ox but what's the other?" Jo asked.

Spock carefully considered how to answer. A vulcan never lies. "It is something to assist with your transition. It will not harm you." 

"Oh. Ok." Jo sighed and looked out at the scenery, deep in thought.

"I apologize that our date did not go well." 

Jo smiled but it was a small, thin one. "No. It was fun-well, some of it. You've just given me a lot to think about." 

Jo yawned and Spock knew she needed to rest. The hottest part of the day was approaching and it was time to head back to the palace. Their midday meal was forgotten as Spock loaded back up the motorcycle and took them home while Jo dozed, a secure weight against his back. 

He carried her to her room and laid her carefully down. She turned onto her side away from him and Spock wanted to lay behind her, pull her to him and not let go. He could feel her pulling away with the new information and he was unsure he would win her back. He never wanted to force her but he was afraid, truly afraid that both of their choices may be taken from them soon.


End file.
